


[白金承]双向满足

by xieluqing



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieluqing/pseuds/xieluqing





	[白金承]双向满足

简单粗暴的预警：三部开篇背景的Omega！白金x Omega！承百合车，接受请继续wwww

没什么比突发发情期更让承太郎烦躁的状况了，如果不算上在他胡乱翻找忘了被藏到哪去的按摩棒的时候被自己才觉醒没几天的替身袭击的话。

前一秒他还在脑子里勾画着想要一个怎样粗壮、炽热的阴茎插入自己已经开始滴水的后穴，妄图用精神上的臆想缓解身体上的饥渴，这种自欺欺人的作法在往常虽然不怎么奏效，但至少以前他没有这个对自己在想什么都了如指掌的替身。当承太郎跪趴在榻榻米上翘高浑圆的臀部以压低上身好让手能够到藏在边柜底下的铁盒时，突然出现在身后的重量和体温让他不禁身子一软，他怎么就忘了那个曾在警局的监室里能从任何地方搞到他想要的任何东西的白金之星一定也能在这种时候完全满足他迫切的欲望呢？

早在冲进卧室的时候就已经急躁的甩掉了下半身的衣物，承太郎可不想弄脏自己的制服长裤，这使得白金之星撩起制服外套的下摆后便简单粗暴的将阴茎撞进了那个正难耐的开合着突出晶亮液体的粉嫩后穴。

“唔啊啊啊！”承太郎在这毫无前戏的贯穿下直接射了出来，滚烫的额头抵在草制的席面上，失神的看着身下先前被自己顺着大腿留下来的蜜液弄脏的榻榻米进一步被红润龟头喷出的白灼弄得一塌糊涂，他甚至都没来及铺上垫子呢！

“混蛋！谁让你直接插进来的啊！”喘息着骂出来，声线却是软绵绵的毫无力度，骤然高潮的快感退去，使得之前被忽视的疼痛显得狰狞起来，就算是发情期的Omega，后穴在毫无扩张的情况下直接吞掉整根替身的肉柱也太过分了，虽然他承认自己当时正想着要把按摩棒直接捣进身体里，但两者尺寸完全不在一个等级上啊！

身后的白金之星显然感受到了主人的怨气，小心翼翼的保持着插入的姿势并不敢再有其他动作，还没有做过这种事的替身完全不能理解他明明像之前许多次一样完完全全的按照承太郎脑中期望的那样去做，为什么怀里的人还总是气呼呼的骂他。

对于从来都是默不作声地替身，承太郎觉得自己的怨气像是打在了棉花上，骂都骂了反而更加烦躁，更要命的是身后的家伙还毫无自觉的把他放置PLAY了。承太郎丢脸的意识到自己的身体居然已经迅速的适应了白金之星巨大的尺寸，在刚刚过于草率的短暂高潮后灼热的欲望再一次慢慢将他裹挟，而偏偏他的替身突然乖巧到一动不动，“喂！”承太郎咬着牙扭动了一下腰肢，酥麻感迅速升腾，但是还远远不够，“可恶！你不会让我自己动吧！”

白金之星并不能确定怎样做是对的、怎样做又会惹承太郎生气，但是刚才的话是说它可以继续的意思吧？不同于之前的莽撞，替身缓缓摆动了一下胯骨，让自己的阴茎在紧紧裹挟着他的炽热肠道称得上是温柔的进出，换来身下人染上甜腻鼻息的闷哼，便才放心将这个动作继续下去。

当室内属于承太郎压抑的喘息声越来越频繁的被拔高的惊喘穿插，他以为自己可以顺利的在攀上一次顶端，但总还是差了一点，还不够、还想要更多，身体不由自主的开始摆动迎合白金之星规律而有力的撞击，明明后穴已经被替身的巨大柱身完全撑满到连肠壁的褶皱都抚平，却还有挥之不去的空虚感像是长有利爪一般抓挠着他的心脏、他的神经，“疼！”

体内的律动瞬间停止，“不、不是那里，”由于跪趴的姿势，关节处的皮肤早就被粗糙的席面碰擦到红肿破皮，在感受到替身似乎要将阴茎抽出的动作时，承太郎下意识的绞紧了后穴，“是手肘和膝盖！”怕自己那个偶尔会有点憨憨的替身会错意，承太郎只好丢脸的喊出来，“别在这种时候抽出去啊混蛋！”

就着插入的姿势被白金之星有力的臂膀揽住，在替身精壮的躯干和榻榻米之间转过身来，承太郎将双腿缠上白金之星的腰，小腿在搭上替身紧实的臀肉时传来粘腻的触感，“你这家伙也是Omega吧？”这就能解释为什么自己明明已经被填满了，却依旧觉得空虚难挨，那是来自白金之星的通感，明明这家伙的后面已经湿到浸透了兜裆布，甚至从白色的布料边缘滴下了淫靡的液体，他的替身却还只是在想着满足主人。

承太郎仰起头刚好对上替身沁满了欲望的海蓝色双瞳，“你这个笨蛋!”又有一丝委屈从那尽在咫尺的眼中划过，明明被说是个强大无比的替身，为什么在自己面前总是软绵绵的受委屈还不争辩呢？

伸手将刚才够到一半的铁盒拉出柜底，翻开盖子里面躺着两个尺寸相近的按摩棒，那是承太郎有时候会忘了给这玩意儿充电，怕临时着急用的时候傻眼所以买的备份，手臂绕过白金之星的腰侧扭开开关，将嗡嗡震动的东西凑近替身的后穴，这样的尺寸不需要帮他扩张了吧，带着点报复的小心思，承太郎直接将按摩棒一插到底。

“唔嗯！！”居然忘了通感这件事了，在炸裂的酥麻感中承太郎身体一软重重跌回地面，白金之星也在同样的快感下一瞬间没能支撑住身体而完全压在了他身上，肺部顷刻挤压而出全部空气险些让承太郎体会到什么叫窒息式高潮。索性身上的白金之星重新稳住了身形，随即抿着双唇将头埋进承太郎的颈窝，不似之前而是稍显得迷乱的舔吻他的颈侧、耳蜗，饱含了情欲的喘息煽动着双方的欲望。

感受着替身从新开始律动，承太郎扯过白金之星的长发将替身拉回面前，双方甚至可以从彼此的虹膜看到一同沉湎在情欲之中的自己，亲吻那张从来都一言不发地坚毅双唇，替身立刻像是得到准许一般将舌瓣钻过两人紧贴的唇齿与他的纠缠，又小心的偶尔稍稍撤开给主人喘息的间隙，以免被两人来不及吞咽的津液呛到。

快感重新累积，承太郎渐渐拱起腰肢把自己更深的塞进白金之星怀中，同时绷紧脚背，把稍稍被替身的后穴推挤而出的按摩棒重新塞回去，身上拔高的喘息和他的闷哼交叠，下一秒他发觉原本一直环着自己的手臂松开了，在承太郎反应过来之前，一个明显低温的触感出现在股间，“什么？”

“欧拉…”

承太郎当然不能马上明白自己的替身那声仿佛有着抱歉意味的低喃是什么意思，当他发现手边那个铁盒空掉的时候，以及来不及阻止了。

显然不能满足于人类尺寸的白金之星慢慢的将第二个按摩棒推进自己的后穴，之前承太郎放进去的那个被顶到更深，怀里的人因为这个动作紧紧的夹住了环在腰上的修长双腿，身体痉挛一般挣动。

“啊啊啊——！”这太过了！承太郎无法再压抑自己的尖叫，“住、手……白金之星！”而他的替身怎么就偏偏在这种时候突然不听话了呢，双手徒劳的抓挠着身下的榻榻米，指尖抠进席面的纹路发出细微的咔咔声，在满室的水声和淫靡的喘息下显得微不足道。体内从未被打开的深度正在被开垦，承太郎甚至觉得那感觉仿佛Alpha的节顶在了自己子宫的入口。“呜啊啊、不要了…白金之星、要穿破了…恩恩……”

同样深陷在欲望漩涡之中的替身仿佛听不到承太郎带着明显哭腔的大声呻吟，将整根没入自己后重新压下上身，把那个与自己沉沦在同一处狂乱快感之中、颤抖着痉挛着哭泣着的人重新紧紧拥住，对方的肠壁正紧张到将他绞疼，安抚意味的舔吻着主人汗湿的额发、颈侧、肩膀以及胸口，下身是完全不同的紊乱了节奏的撞击，敏感的龟头亲吻着内壁的每一处敏感，将两人之间满溢的双重快感推向顶端。

……

“完了，榻榻米被弄成这样那个婆娘肯定要问的，”制服外套也被两人的液体弄得一团糟的承太郎非常不爽，后面还一抽一抽的疼着，他一度担心自己会不会被这个乱来的替身搞坏了，现在这家伙倒是又变回那副乖乖听话的样子了，充当沙发让承太郎坐在怀里，避免还红肿的那里接触坚硬的地面，“到时候就说是你给我倒水的时候笨手笨脚的把水壶打翻了。”

精密度A的白金之星超级委屈。

END


End file.
